


Did you miss me?

by Nygmobblethot



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmobblethot/pseuds/Nygmobblethot
Summary: After all those months of waiting, Alex is finally released from prison and comes home to surprise her lesbian lover/prison wife Piper Chapman.





	Did you miss me?

Just moments ago, Piper Elizabeth Chapman was released from prison where she married her lesbian lover Alex Pearl Vause. Though her prison wife wasn't released with her...she was like a little fish in a big new ocean and she had no idea where to go or how to start again...she hadn't breathed this much clean city air ever since she had furlough from Lichfield for her dying grandmother...but to her luck, she never got to say goodbye to her loving grandmother...so leaving prison again...it felt strange...almost like she was new to this...like she had just been reborn. 

As she looked out of the window, watching the trees pass by she thought about Alex...Alex Vause...The whole reason she was even in that hellhole yet still whom she fell in love with...twice. "So, pipes, have any plans? It must be exciting right?" her brother looked over to her, his hand on the wheel as she took her chin from her resting hand. "Oh?" she turned around at the sudden unexpected conversation. "Mainly...just..." she gave a slight smile as her soft pink lips lifted slightly...that smile returning from when he first greeted her. "adjusting..." her brother nodded, continuing to drive her away from that place...and though she was happy to leave...she was leaving all those people behind...Nicky, the woman who helped her with Alex at the start, Red, even though they started off as enemies...she became a friend overtime...a good friend, a friend who helped her when she was branded when her brain got too big for her head...Red helped her out...and then there was the most important part of her time there...Alex Pearl Vause...

Ofcourse, she didn't have Larry Bloom anymore, he had decided that her best friend Polly was the perfect woman to cheat with, and though she fell out of love with him, cheating on her with her best friend is the most dick of a move anyone could commit and he made it worse that he chose the absolute worst time to tell her that he had sex with someone else...she swore she could have bitten down on his dick which she was sucking on at the time...she remembered the anger, building up inside of her like a volcano on the edge of explosion when she found out...though, she did fuck Alex multiple times while in Lichfield...Lichfield...that one place where she made friends, enemies...but most importantly...she made memories. Thoughts of her time at Lichfield flashed through her mind like shocks to her brain as she looked up at the cloudy clear blue sky...she thought of Poussey and the little justice she got...The riot and how it all ended in shambles...Piscatella...and even through death he made a mess of the Lichfield girls' lives...it felt like even though he died, he still found ways to fuck them over. 

5-6 months later, she had found herself a steady job and a place back in this crazy fucked up world...she visited Alex from time to time...though it was hard to kiss her, to hold her, to hug her and cry on her shoulder from how she missed her...when they spoke through glass. The last time she saw Alex...she had mentioned she was getting out soon, though she never said the exact date...but Piper was unaware that Alex was planning to surprise her lesbian lover...she had Piper give her address over the phone...The phone they spoke through while talking through the glass...and though, she had the occasional phone call from her and the tears that sprung her eyes when she heard that soft voice on the other end...Piper couldn't help but wonder if she was okay...how she was holding up...she was sitting at home on her couch, eating a pot of vanilla ice cream and thinking about Alex...as she had done the day before, and the day before that and the day before that...everyday was the same...she'd think about her safety...her time and how long until she's back in her arms...she didn't want to find anyone else, she waited for her...as she promised to her...suddenly, the door sprung open as the wood hit the wall, Piper widening her eyes as she placed the ice cream down...she walked- more like ran through the room, her golden hair flowing behind her as she stopped at the hall, her hand resting against the doorway and her heart stopped...just for a few seconds at who was standing in the doorway...

"Did you miss me?" she tilted her head, her soft black hair held back by her black thick rimmed glasses as Piper cupped her mouth, her eyes starting to leak tears which rushed down her cheeks like each teardrop was racing, just like her heart...she took a pause before she replied...ofcourse she missed her! She had thought of her every single day... "Alex!" she spoke, muffled through her soft hands which were slowly being soaked with her tears as the tall skinny female nodded, dropping her bag and running to hold Piper in her arms. "It's me, pipes...I'm here..." she spoke while tears started to form in her own eyes...Piper didn't even hesitate as she used her soft hands to cup her face and press her lips to hers, pulling her into a soft kiss...every single kiss she had wanted to do while they were between that glass mixed into one long kiss. Alex gave a slight chuckle into her soft pink lips as the corner of her own curved upwards, both of their eyes fluttering closed from the delight as tears rolled down the both of them, Alex being in those prison release clothes as she used the jumper sleeve to wipe her tear away, holding her close in her tattooed arms as they finally parted the kiss for breath. 

"Every single day..." Piper started, her pearly white teeth appearing from the smile she formed with her soft pink lips. "Every single day I thought of you...how you were doing...if you were safe..." she started kissing her soft lips that she missed so much, like someone who hadn't had a drink of water for days... "God I missed you, pipes..." Alex sighed breathlessly, her soft hands cupping her breasts as Piper bit her lip to the side. "As much as I missed you?..." Piper lifted her shirt, pushing Alex down on the couch in the living room. "sit back..." she purred with a grin on her face, gently slipping her red bra down to show her boob which made Alex lick her lips before Piper slipped it back up and tutted, gently bending down in front of her as she slipped off her jeans, her lace covered ass pressing against Alex's lap until she raised it and Alex was faced to it. "You know teasing me never works out well, pipes~" she warned with a sexy smirk as Piper twirled and sat on her lap in just her underwear and bra, her plump ass bouncing on Alex's lap while her covered tits pressed just near Alex's face. "Take it off." she growled, looking at Piper's bra with hunger in her eyes, Piper grinning from ear to near as she shook her head, standing up. "Pipes!" squeaked Alex, desperate for her lover's breasts in her face...

"Not yet~" Piper smirked, playing some slow music in the background as she danced and swirled against the doorway, slamming her hips into the wood gently which turned Alex on like a light switch while Piper slid her underwear off, throwing it at Alex as she caught it and held it with a tight fist. "You shaved for me, baby?~" Alex asked, licking her red lips as Piper shrugged. "Perhaps~" 

"Open your legs." Piper instructed, swirling her hips closer to her as she finally slid her bra off, Alex nodding and spreading her legs gently, Piper crawling just in between them and unbuttoning her pants, sliding her hands inside, playing with her lover's wet pussy, circling her finger around the rim of her entrance which drove Alex crazy as her head was rolled back, her hand running through the blonde hair of her lover. "More~" she begged, pleading for Piper to give it to her...but Piper wanted to tease, continuing to play with her soaking wet pussy as she slid her pants down, dropping to her knees. "Pipes!~" she bit her lip, gripping the couch beside her...Piper pulled her hand out and licked her fingers of her partner's juices. "You taste so sweet, sweeter than I remember...maybe it's just been that long since I had a taste of you, I forgot how delicious you are~" Alex bit her lip roughly as Piper hoisted her up on the couch and hopped up, crawling between her legs and holding them apart, leaning down to give a few teasing licks to Alex's wet folds. "Mmh~ Pipes~" Piper continued, slowly revealing her soft, wet tongue as she slid it to her rim, licking around her entrance before slowly pushing her tongue in, grabbing Alex's perfect ass and pulling Alex's body closer to give herself more access to her dripping wet pussy, her tongue making Alex beg for more, and more is what Piper gave her. The blonde haired ex prisoner reached her soft hand up to Alex's breasts, squeezing them through her shirt until she slipped her shirt off and Alex threw her bra to the floor, holding Piper's head between her trembling legs, her head right back into the couch cushion and her back arched as she tugged at Piper's golden hair. 

Soon enough, Alex was close to orgasm, holding Piper's head firmly between her legs as she moaned her name. "Piper!~" she came hard and fell back onto the couch, Piper wiping her mouth and kissing her stomach, kissing up her body and to her breast, grabbing it and looking into her eyes. "How was that?~" Alex gave a smirk with her sexy red lips and stroked Piper's golden hair. "What a perfect welcome back present~"


End file.
